The Tragedy That Changed Us All
by mirokusbabe
Summary: summary: Kenshin is the new twenty eight year old husband of Kauru. Kauru is two months pregnant and they have adopted two children named laurel and yahiko. but what happans when kenshin gets a deadly new type of cancer that noone can heal? will the three
1. How it all began

summary: Kenshin is the new twenty eight year old husband of Kauru. Kauru is two months pregnant and they have adopted two children named laurel and yahiko. but what happans when kenshin gets a deadly new type of cancer that noone can heal? will the three children grow up without a father? will kauru be able to bear the pain? find out in this story. laurel is a real person based on, you guessed it, me!! This story does NOT have anything to do with the events of 9/11.

The Tragedy That Changed Us All

By Laurel Deysenroth

written in kenshins pov

tradgey/romance

ken/kauru

r rated for slight language, possibly a tiny bit of lemon and death

As I gazed into the beautiful stars, I thought of my new wife Kauru, and how much these stars matched her eyes. I loved her very deeply, but there was something that I regretted ever having to tell her. I had a disease. A serious one that could not get better, but could only get worse with time. It was a new type of cancer that they were still trying to understand, so there was no medication to help stop it or slow it down. I love Kauru, I really did, but I just couldn't find it in my heart to tell her that her new husband, supposedly healthy, was really a cancer stricken twenty-eight year old who was given only three years to live. My now two month pregnant wife, would not be able to bear the loss of her new husband. We have adopted two children, they are aged four and three. The four year old is a girl named Laurel. The three year old is a boy named Yahiko. "Kenshin are you ok?" I hear Kauru call to me. "Yeah I'm perfectly fine, no need to worry at all about me." Real smooth Himura, real smooth. "Kenshin, I know that somethings wrong and your gonna have to tell me sooner or later." Kauru says in a huff before finally leaving the backyard. Oh, my dear dear Kauru, I wish so deeply that I could tell you, but i can't, I won't be able to find the right words to say, or the right things to think about.

The next morning, I wake up with Kauru at my side. I rub her stomach gently, massaging her and my little son. She rolls around in her sleep. I am planning on telling her about the cancer today, shortly before breakfast, so I have an excuse not to eat, I haven't been feeling very good lately and I don't want to worry her more than she already will be. She wakes up. We both walk downstairs to wake up our daughter and son. I want so badly for time to stop in its tracks, I'm deeply wishing the time wouldn't come when I need to tell this to Kauru.

In the kitchen, all four of us are seated. I raise my hand, signifying that I had something to say. "Family, you know I love all three of you but, I have some not so good news. Recently, as you guys know, they discovered a new kind of cancer, most popular in men of their late twenties." I began hoping there would be no intteruptions, but as always, exactly what I wanted is exactly the opposite of what I got. "Daddy, Uncle Sano isn't sick is he?" my daughter asked me. I chuckled inwardly at her innocent little mind, completely unaware of what I was about to say. "No, hunny, I'm happy to say that your Uncle Sanosuke is in perfect health, I however am not." Kauru got the message. "Oh, no, Kenshin you have that dreadful thing???? This is terrible!!! How long will the cure take?" She asks all at once. "I'm afraid that it's a new disease and that there is no cure for it at the present time," I say quietly. I walk away as my family begins to sob quietly. They all know I love them, but I just couldn't bear to see their pain.

"How long, Kenshin?" Kauru asked when she came into our room to talk to me. "How long what?" I ask back. "how long do you have to.....live?" she asks hesitantly. "Three years," I say with pure shadows in my voice. She begins to sob again. I hug her, I can't think of anything else to do, I wanna make her feel better but I know that nothing could ever ease her pain. I was to die in three years, and there was nothing we could do about it.

a/n, I know I know, this chapter was short, but It's my first Rurouni Kenshin fan fic and I'm having some trouble with the wording, if you could give me some ideas it would be great, thanx plenties, mirokusbabe.


	2. problems with my family

chapter 2

I'ts been seven months since I told my family about the cancer. Kauru is in labor with our son, I hear her screams of pain from all the way across the hospital. I'm waiting for them to tell me that I can go in and see my youngest child be born. Laurel and Yahiko are sitting next to me, flinching at the painful cries from their mother. "Daddy, is Mommy gonna be ok?" asks Yahiko. "Yes, she will be fine son, but having a child is a painful experience, she will be in great pain for a few hours, but she will be alright when its all over," I respond to my sons innocent question. "Mr. Himura, you and your children can come see your next son be born now," the doctor says. Me, Yahiko, Laurel, and Sanosuke who had been seated across from me, jumped up. We ran as fast as we could to Kauru's room, the doctor was trying to lead us but we knew exactly where the room was and ran straight ahead of him.

"Kenshin!!!" I hear Kauru yell when we run into the room. I kiss her and thank God that I can be there for our sons birth.Yahiko and Laurel are allowed to lay down on the bed next to their mother, I'm allowed to sit next to her in a chair, I sit as close to her as I can. I'm waiting anxiously for our son to be born, I give Kauru my hand to hold, she is in great pain and I can tell, either that or she was mad at me about something, I highly doubted the second one. Sanosuke was sitting next to me, I could tell he had never been at a child birth before, his face was covered in disgust, though he was trying not to show it. This was the most beautiful moment I had ever encountered, my entire family was there, and they all were anxious about something, preferbly the birth of my son. Kauru screams in pain again, it's almost over.

Thats it, my son is born, I'm laying next to Kauru, we are alone now, Sano brought the kids back to the dojo. Kauru is holding our son in her arms. "What are we gonna name him Kauru?" I ask her. "Well....how about.....I know you'll like this name, Shinta." She anwers. My mouth opens in shock, she knew about my past. "How did you know about that name????" I ask her loudly. "Kenshin, I know alot more about you than you think, why don't you tell me anything about your past?" she skips from a statement to a question so fast it makes my head spin. Not litteraly. "Well...nobody knows about my past, except for my sensei. He's the one that gave me the name Kenshin. He said that....he said that Shinta was too gentle a name for a swordsman," I finally let some of my past spill out to her. "Oh, Kenshin, I never knew your past was so tough," She says to me. "You don't know the half of it, I don't feel like talking about the rest," I say to her quietly. "It's ok Kenshin, just tell me. do you like the name I chose for our son?" She asks me. "Yes, it's the best name anyone could ever think of," I say before kissing her.

At home the next day, the house is full of happiness, everyones completely forgotten about my illness, and they are deeply focused on our new son, Shinta Kenshin Himura. He looks exactly like me, except he has Kauru's hair, The beautiful deep aqua hair that I love. This son will be the true start of our new family. I walk over to Laurel and tell her it's time to begin our training. "Awww, Daddy can't I spend a little more time with my new baby brother???" she asks. "I'm sorry honey, but you can't change the schedule for your training, otherwise it will be completely thrown off and you won't be able to train anymore, that you won't," I say smiling at her. "Ok Daddy," she says, I love how innocent my children are, they have no idea how much their love means to me.

"Daddy!!!!! I can't do this!!!!!! It's too hard!!!!!" Laurel complains as we are carrying the buckets of water back to the dojo for cooking, this is a part of our training. "Honey, you have to understand, things have to be hard to do for it to be training, otherwise its too easy and it won't do you any good," I explain to her. She falls down. "Wahhhh, Daddy, I hurt my arm!!!!!" She yells before she bursts out crying. I walk over to her. "It's ok, just calm down," I say to her. I put a bandage over her arm, she has a scratch, it is bleeding but it will be ok. "It still hurts Daddy," she says between breaths, her breathing is a little uneasy from crying. "Here this will make it feel better, that it will," I say to her, then I kiss her arm where the bandage is placed. "What will that do?" she asks. "It's Daddy's kisses, they help speed up the healing process, that it does," I say. "Thanks Daddy, it feels much better!!!!" She says before wrapping her arms around my neck in a hug.

"Kenshin!!!! Where were you??? You left me all alone to take care of Shinta and to train Yahiko!!!" Kauru yells at me. I grin slightly, shes back to normal. "I'm sorry Kauru, I was out training Laurel and getting the water for cooking dinner tonight," I say with a slight smirk on my face. I would never tell her this but she looked the most beautiful when she was mad at me. "Kauru, I'm sorry, I was busy too!" I say quietly. "Well, Kenshin you gotta learn to think!!!" She yells before storming off. "Well you know what?? You're not the only one who has things to handle!! So you can just stay the hell away from me!!" I yell without thinking. I quickly regret it. She turns back to me, tears streaming down her face, I hate it when shes sad, especially when I know that I'm the one that caused it. "Kenshin, how can you say that?" she asks, the tears continuing to run down her face. "I'm sorry Kauru, I wasn't thinking!" I say trying to make her forget that I ever said it. "Well you know what Kenshin? I'ts ok," she says I thought at first that she forgave me for what I said, but I quickly see the hurt in her eyes. "It's ok you can stay away from me if you want, why don't you go live with Sano?" she asks me. My heart sank, she was kicking me out, we had had our quarrels before but this was the worst fight we had ever had. "Kauru, I'm sorry I didn't mean...." she cuts me off. "Please just go pack your stuff," "Kauru, I love you, I wasn't thinking when I said that," I state quietly. "Please Kenshin, maybe we need some time apart, we have been around each other a long time. I really do love you and care for you, my dearest Battousi, but I just need some time," she says before turning away from me. I fall down crying. I never meant to hurt her, I never wanted to hurt her, I wanted to be te best husband I could be, but instead I just made her cry, and the day after our youngest child is born at that. I slapped myself mentally for ever letting our fight get to this distance. "I love you Ms. Kauru," I say quietly. It had been ages since I called her Ms. Kauru. But I felt now was an appropriate time. I wanted so badly to take back time, take back everything I had said, sometimes I even wished to take back ever meeting her, I know that I would never forgive myself if I never met her, I would probably go back on a killing streak if it wasn't for her. But right now I just wished that the cancer would kick in and kill me.

"Sano, do you think Kauru is gonna stay mad at me?" I ask my best friend Sanosuke, while we were heading back to my place, Sano was gonna try and get Kauru to let me back into the dojo. "Well I don't know Kenshin, missy is kinda tough, and stubborn, and weird, and......." I cut Sano off. "Ok Ok I get the picture." I was getting aggravated, Kauru kicked me out and Sanosuke was just making it worse. "Jeez, touchy touchy, you can have some serious problems sometimes Kenshin," he said. "Well, Sano, I do have problems, me and the woman I love had the biggest fight ever, my children are lacking from their training cause of our sons birth, and I'm gonna die in two and a half years!!" I yell at him. "Sorry Kenshin, sometimes I forget your sick....I'm so used to being able to talk to you about anything without having to worry about what you might think or say," he says regretfully. "It's ok Sano, we are all a little touchy lately," I say. He puts his arm around my shoulder in a friendly hug. "Well, Kenshin, your sick, people are gonna be touchy," he replies to me. "Thanks Sano. Your right, it's not just me, it's all of us!" I say. "No prob. Just promise me one thing Kenshin," he replies. "Whats that?" I ask. "When you die, get Kauru to let me help her with the kids," he begins, "Your my best friend and I wouldn't be able to bear it if Kauru had to take care of three kids on her own and have to train one and get all the water and food and stuff like that," he continues. "Of course you can help Sano, we're best friends, and I'm sure Kauru would love the help, that she would!" I say happily, for once I'm not upset with people talking about how I'm gonna die.

"Kenshin, Sanosuke, what are you two doing here?" asks Kauru when we get to the dojo. "Well, Kauru, I was wondering if you would let Kenshin back in," Sano says to Kauru. I see the look on her face change, she was upset, not at me or Sano, but at herself. "..." she had nothing to say. "Kauru, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself, for saying what I said," I say to her quietly. "Kenshin, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happan!! I really didn't!!! I love you Kenshin, I would never wanna really hurt you!!" Kauru says while she runs over to hug me. "It's ok Kauru, I should be mad at myself, I'm the one that started the fight, I love you Kauru, and I would never wanna hurt you either," I say to her. I kiss her and hope we can go back to the way life was, we had fought before, but this was the worst fight ever.

"Kenshin, can you help me make dinner???" Kauru yells to me. "Sure, I'll be right there!" I yell back. "Yahiko, we're gonna have to finish this talk later, now remember, stay in your room, your in trouble for trying to use the Kamiya Kasshin on your sister!" I say to Yahiko with a normal fatherly threat in my voice. "Yes Daddy," he replies quietly. "I'm coming Kauru!!" I yell to her. "Kenshin, what were you doing up there for so long?" asked Kauru. "Well Yahiko tried to use his sword on his sister, I was talking to him about how its wrong," I said defensively. "Come down Kenshin, I wasn't trying to worry you, I was just curious," She said. "Ok, sorry Kauru, I've just been a little touchy lately," I say before kissing her.

a/n, I know this chapter was kida short too, but I'm working on making them longer, please r&r and fallen-angel21, I know that it's spelt kaoru but kauru is just how i spell it, thanx for trying to help though!!!


	3. problems with my family pt 2

"Thanks Sano. Your right, it's not just me, it's all of us!" I say. "No prob. Just promise me one thing Kenshin," he replies. "Whats that?" I ask. "When you die, get Kauru to let me help her with the kids," he begins, "Your my best friend and I wouldn't be able to bear it if Kauru had to take care of three kids on her own and have to train one and get all the water and food and stuff like that," he continues. "Of course you can help Sano, we're best friends, and I'm sure Kauru would love the help, that she would!" I say happily, for once I'm not upset with people talking about how I'm gonna die.

"Kenshin, Sanosuke, what are you two doing here?" asks Kauru when we get to the dojo. "Well, Kauru, I was wondering if you would let Kenshin back in," Sano says to Kauru. I see the look on her face change, she was upset, not at me or Sano, but at herself. "..." she had nothing to say. "Kauru, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself, for saying what I said," I say to her quietly. "Kenshin, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happan!! I really didn't!!! I love you Kenshin, I would never wanna really hurt you!!" Kauru says while she runs over to hug me. "It's ok Kauru, I should be mad at myself, I'm the one that started the fight, I love you Kauru, and I would never wanna hurt you either," I say to her. I kiss her and hope we can go back to the way life was, we had fought before, but this was the worst fight ever.

"Kenshin, can you help me make dinner???" Kauru yells to me. "Sure, I'll be right there!" I yell back. "Yahiko, we're gonna have to finish this talk later, now remember, stay in your room, your in trouble for trying to use the Kamiya Kasshin on your sister!" I say to Yahiko with a normal fatherly threat in my voice. "Yes Daddy," he replies quietly. "I'm coming Kauru!!" I yell to her. "Kenshin, what were you doing up there for so long?" asked Kauru. "Well Yahiko tried to use his sword on his sister, I was talking to him about how its wrong," I said defensively. "Come down Kenshin, I wasn't trying to worry you, I was just curious," She said. "Ok, sorry Kauru, I've just been a little touchy lately," I say before kissing her.

a/n, I know this chapter was kida short too, but I'm working on making them longer, please r&r and fallen-angel21, I know that it's spelt kaoru but kauru is just how i spell it, thanx for trying to help though!!!


	4. authors note

sorry guys i know that i repeated a part of the second chapter, but im new to putting stories on the site and i messed up, please forgive the messing up!!!!! thankies, mirokusbabe


	5. rape and retaliation

There will be rape in this chapter.

chapter 3

"Come on Shinta, please go to sleep," me and Kauru keep pleading to our youngest son. He is crying in his crib, refusing to let sleep take over his little body. "Daddy, who's crying?" asks Yahiko as he walks into the room, rubbing the sleep from his little eyes. "It's your brother, son, you know that babys have a hard time falling asleep," I say to him calmly. "Why does he have to ruin everything???? Me and Laurel can't sleep you know!!" he yells, making Shinta cry even louder. "Yahiko, you can't yell when your around your brother!" I say to him annoyedly. "I can't do anything around that brat!!!!" he yells. "Yahiko!!!!! Watch your mouth!!! He's your brother and you should love him!!!" Kauru yells to him. "HE'S NOT EVEN MY BROTHER!!!!!!" yells Yahiko. "Yahiko, what are you talking about? He is so your brother, you have the same parents!" Kauru says worriedly. "No he's not, I'm adopted, I don't even know who my parents are!" Yahiko says shadely as he walks out of the room. "Kenshin, do you think he'll be ok?" Kauru asks me. "Hopefully, he knows that we will always be his parents and that we love him," I reply.

"Yahiko!?!?!? Where are you!?!?!?!" we are calling to our son. He has gone missing, preferably he ran off after he got mad at us. "Hey guys, whats going on?" we hear Sano's voice call. Kauru ran up to him. "Sanosuke you gotta help us!!! Yahiko ran off and we can't find him!!!" Kauru yelled to him. "What!?!?! Of course I'll help you find him!!" Sano said. "Yahiko?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Yahiko where are you!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" everyone was yelling for our middle child to show himself. About a half hour into our search, I realized we wouldn't be able to find him on our own. "Kauru we've gotta have the police help us," I say to my wife. "You're right Kenshin, but just make sure of one thing for me," she replies. "And whats that?" I ask her. "Get Saito, I know he's not exactly your best friend but we really really really need someone that we know," she says. "Sure thing," I say to her reluctantly.

"Please Saito!!!! You've got to help us!!!" I was yelling at my least favorite police officer. "Why should I help you Battousi?" he asks. "Saito this is not some fun case that we can take a leisurly time with!! My son is MISSING!!!!" I yell the final word quiet loudly. "Really Battousi? He's really your son?" Saito asks. "Yes. Why do you think I'm looking for him?????" I scream. "So he has your flesh and blood? Kauru gave birth to him?" he asks quietly. "..." "No answer? I thought so," he says chuckling. "Saito, just help me find my son dammit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yell. "Ok ok, I've got your back Battousi," he says.

"We need back-up, we have a possible crime scene on tenth avenue," I hear Saito say over the walkie-talkie to the other police officers at the station. I run over to where I hear the commotion, I tell Kauru and the others to stay behind. I see the worst thing ever. My son, Yahiko, laying on the ground completely naked, blood coming out of his mouth. I practically faint but keep my ground. "Saito what happaned?????" I ask worriedly. "Well he's not that far from the house, so I'd say that he went to run away but was raped on his way out. He's still alive but he's seriously injured, we'll take him to the rape center, get some semon samples from his bottom, and send him to the emergency room." Saito concludes. I feel a little bit better by the comfort in Saito's voice, me and him had never exactly been the best of friends but he was always there when we needed him.

"Hey Yahiko how you doin?" I ask as I walk into his hospital room. "Hi Dad," he says quietly, his back is facing me and he's laying towards the window. "Yahiko, the police wanna question you on what happaned, that they do," I say quietly walking over to my son. "Is it that hard to figure out? I was mad, I walked outta the house, I was raped, what more is there to it?" he asks, obviously still in a deep depression. "Well, Yahiko, they wanna question you on why you were angry and walked outta the house, and about who raped you," I say. "Fine whatever, I don't care anymore," he says, I hear his voice crack from holding in tears.

"So Yahiko, why were you mad at your parents?" asks the police officer named Martina. "Because, they're all about my new brother, they never pay attention to me anymore, I'm not even allowed to come sleep with them when I have a nightmare anymore," he replies angrily. I realize that he was right, we never let him do anything anymore. I feel guilty but I have to listen to the rest of their conversation. "Ok, can you explain to us what your rapist was like?" asks Martina. "Yea, I can describe him in two words," he says. "And what words are those?" asks Martina. "Uncle Sanosuke," answers Yahiko quietly. I turned my head around so fast that I almost got whiplash. "But Sanosuke was helping us look for you," I say in defense of my best friend. "That's cause he didn't want to look suspicious," Yahiko said. "Son, why don't you tell me what happened?" asked Martina said. "Ok, it all started....."

flashback this part is in Yahiko's POV

"No he's not, I'm adopted, I don't even know who my parents are!" I had said shadely. I walked outta the room. I went into me and Laurel's room to tell her not to tell Mommy and Daddy where I went, she promised and I walked outta the house. As I walked outside I felt a hand wrap around my mouth, I tried to scream but it was not helping with the persons hand over my mouth. The person threw me into his car and drove all the way to the other side of town, to his house, I recognized the house immediatly as my Uncle Sanosukes. I looked over to the man and saw that indeed it was my Uncle Sanosuke. "Uncle Sano, your not gonna hurt me are you?" I had asked. "Just shut up brat, it will hurt, but it will hurt less if you just do what I say," he had replied to me. He brought me inside and threw me on the bed. He ordered me to take my clothes off. I did what he told me, I didn't understand why he wanted me to be naked, but I listened. I was scared, but I obliged to everything that he said. He pulled his own clothes off, I saw that his penis was longer than mine, that made me scared. He told me to stand on my hands and knees, I did, I wouldn't have if I had known what was to come for me. He pulled closer to me, and thrust himself into my opening. I cried out in pain, he told me to shut up. I held back as much of the tears and painful cries as I could. He pulled himself outta me for the most part, I thought it was over but he thrust back into me even harder than last time. I could sense that he was getting much pleasure from this, but it was hurting me badly. "Uncle Sano, please stop, it hurts," I had pleaded. "Shut up brat," was his only reply. After repeating this process five or six more times I felt something warm spray into my body, then he lay down on top of me, then he started to rub my penis, it felt good but wrong, I started to feel sick. I started to cough up blood from him thrusting himself into me. He continues to rub me until he sprays again. By that time the blood was pouring out of my mouth, then I blacked out. I woke up next to the dojo. I heard people calling my name, I tried to call back but there was dried blood in my throat and I couldn't say anything. I waited, thats when I saw Saito and then I blacked out again, I woke up here in the hospital.

end flashback back to kenshin's POV

"......and that's how it happened," he finished. I felt so sorry for not believing him, with the great detail he put into it you could tell that he was not joking. I couldn't believe that my best friend had raped my son. Sano had been my best friend since before my first fight with Aoshi. I fell down on the floor and cried. "Daddy, what's wrong? I know that I was raped but I should be the one crying not you," my son had said to me. "I know Yahiko, but its a sad thing. It's hard for me to believe that your Uncle Sano did it, he's been my best friend for years now," I had replied to him. "I know Daddy, but you have to understand that some people seem better than they really are," he had told me. "You know what Yahiko?" I had asked him. "What Daddy?" he asked back. "Your very smart, beyond your age, most people your age that are raped give up immediatly and cease to live, but you were strong, and you kept your life in your own hands, you didn't let him take your life. And that's what makes you a great person Yahiko," I said to him. "Thanks Daddy," he said, smiling for the first time in the amount of time, five months, that had been since he was raped.

The police arrested Sanosuke today. He is going to be put on trial. Yahiko has to testify and re-tell his story. We are all nervous, Yahiko is still young and very scared in front of audiences. We got the best lawyer we could find. His name was Julian Matsuoto, and he was the best lawyer around. Kauru is gonna bring Laurel and Shinta to Ms. Megumi's house so that she can watch them while we are at the court house.

a/n i know i know the chapters are still short but they are getting longer, and for everyone who doesnt like rape, i warned ya in the begging it was gonna be there. the next chapter will be the trial of sanosuke sagara. will he be found guilty or innocent for raping yahiko himura? find out on the next episode of rurouni kenshin!!!


	6. court and making love

a/n there will be a court scene in this chapter so for everyone who doesnt like yelling, back out now!!! you have been forwarned!!!!! There will also be a lemon and attemted rape!!!

chapter 4

"Will the defendent please rise?" asked the judge as we were in the courtroom, for the trial of Sanosuke v.s Yahiko. Sanosuke stood up with his lawyer, Layla Judachi (a/n i know i know, a judachi is a type of sword, but i couldnt think of anything else, and i forgot to say in the beggining of the story, i dont own anything except the characters i made up myself and the fact that kenshin and kauru adopt yahiko, and kenshin and kauru really do have a son but i made up shinta before i knew that so dont yell at me for changing his name!!!) She didn't exactly like Sanosuke but she was the best defendent lawyer around. (a/n I just had to use the name Layla in this chapter, my cat Layla just died so I needed to use her name!! Well anyways enough rambling! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!) "Now, Sanosuke, where were you on the night of September 7?" asked the judge. "I was at my house sleeping, where else would I be at that time of night?" Sanosuke replied. Notice how he used the words, 'that time of night.' Yahiko stood up. "He's a liar!!!!!! Yea he was at his house, raping me!!!!!" he yelled. Sanosuke walked over to Yahiko and patted his head as he shrank away. "Kids, what an imagination, you know they do say that when something bad is happaning the think of something they like, maybe thats what happened," Sano said cooly with a fake smile on his face. "Stay away from the prosecuter please Mr. Sagara," stated the judge. "Why should I? He's my little buddy!!!" says Sanosuke with another fake grin. I hear him lean over to Yahiko and whisper, "As soon as I win this, little Yahi, I'm gonna fuck those brains outta your little head," Yahiko gulps nervously.

"Sanosuke, is it or is it not true that you raped young Yahiko on the night of September 7?" our lawyer Julian was questioning Sano. "I did not, I would never hurt my little buddy," Sanosuke said. He had once again a fake smile on his face, but Yahiko was smart and saw true threats in Sanosuke's eyes. "Daddy, I wanna go home," he said to me quietly. "I know you do Yahiko, I know, but we have to finish this, otherwise Sanosuke will never be sent to jail for the awful thing that he did to you, that he won't," I whispered back.

"Yahiko, please take the witness stand," we heard the judge say. Yahiko looked to me with a questioning look on his face. I nod to him. He gets up and walks over to the stand. He sits down and is questioned by Sanosuke's lawyer, Layla. "Yahiko, is it true that you constantly lie to your parents?" "Yes ma'm," "And is it also true that you never really liked your Uncle Sanosuke?" "No ma'm, my Uncle Sanosuke, WAS, and i emphasize the word was, my best friend," "Yahiko, what did you do after you left the house when you were mad at your parents?" "I wasn't able to do anything, I was grabbed and forced into a car," he glares at Sanosuke, "by him," "Yahiko, what proof whatsoever do you have that it was indeed your Uncle Sano that raped you?" "First of all, I know what my own uncle looks like, second of all, cause I recognized his house, and third of all cause........he's been threatning me throughout this entire court session," he finishes. Sanosuke throws him a death glare. "How has he been threatining you?" asks the judge. "He....he....he said 'As soon as I win this, little Yahi, I'm gonna fuck those brains outta your little head,' and please, don't force me to continue, I'm scared, please let me go back to my Mommy and Daddy," "Ok Yahiko, we will have a half hour break, after that we will continue with the questioning of Yahiko," the judge finshes the court for now.

"Yahiko, little buddy, I need to talk to you in the bathroom," I heard Sanosuke say to Yahiko. I was about to walk after him, but the judge too, heard what was being said, and told me that if we let this happan then we will have the final bit of evidence to put him in prison.

"Get in the bathroom brat!!!!" Sanosuke was yelling at Yahiko. "Make me!!!" my son yelled back. Sanosuke then punched Yahiko in the stomach an pushed him into the bathroom, not caring who saw, but also not knowing that the judge and police officers were watching. (a/n there is gonna be attempted rape here people, dont like dont read!!!) "Yahiko, you are gonna pay for ever getting me into this mess!!" we heard him yell. "What did I do to get you here? Your the one that raped me! Remember?!?!?!?!?!" Yahiko yelled back, staying strong, though we heard his voice break as we also heard the sound of clothes being torn. Sanosuke was ripping Yahiko's clothes off. That was obviously the only evidence that the judge and police needed. They barge into the bathroom and put handcuffs around Sanosuke's wrists as the judge said, "Sanosuke Sagara, you are sentenced to ninety years of prison for rape in the first degree of Yahiko Himura and attempted rape in the second degree of Yahiko Himura," "Yea, yea who cares? I get it," Sanosuke had said to the judge.

Sanosuke is now in jail and we can live our lives. Though I am still sick and I only have two years to live, I'm happier than I've ever been, Sanosuke was found out for what he really was, Yahiko has recovered fully both emotionally and physically and Kauru is loving me more than ever. Kauru was taking care of Shinta yesterday while I was training Laurel, she called to me frantically, I thought something was wrong so I left training my daughter and ran to her. She was actually happy, I didn't understand what was going on, I had just started to pick up on what was going on when I felt warm lips on my own. A tounge ran across my lips, begging for entrance into my mouth, I allowed and was brought into heaven. (a/n lemon here folks, dont like dont read!!) We walked into the bedroom. We fell onto the bed, making out. Her tounge in my mouth, tasting my saliva. Breaking the kiss, I feel her untie my kimono, sliding it off my shoulders. I do the same to her, finishing and letting her do what she pleased with me. She brought our lips back together and slowly started to kiss down my chest. I let out a low moan. I felt her hands on the waist-band of my pants. She slowly started to pull my pants off, I let out a moan as her hands slowly go over my waist, then letting her hands fall further down to my hardness, she rubbed her hand against it, getting another moan from me she decided that's what she needed and pulled her own bottoms off. She layed down on the the other side of the bed and pulled me on top of her. I look over her beautiful body for the first time in almost a year. I feel her put her hands on my back and push me down, I know what she wants and slowly enter her. We let out a soft moan at the same time. I slowly pull out of her and thrust back in. She moans loudly, wanting more of me, we continue this process about five times till I let out my release in her and we both fall down breathing heavily.

"Mommy!!!!!! Daddy!!!!!!!!" We hear our young son Shinta say his first words. He is now a year and a half old. Though I am now very sick and on bed-rest, I still continue to train my daughter, I go into our training room that was created for us after I started to get worse. I am training her now, telling her what to do and having her copy my motions. I need to have her learn all the moves of the style of the Hiten-Mitssarugi before I die. She so far has learned fourty moves from the style, the next time I train her, she will be learning the Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hiremeki, the ultimate attack of the Hiten-Mittsarugi. It seems like a difficult attack but it really isn't, it is like a normal sword swipe except for two things, one is that you put your left foot forward rather than your right, that makes it seem more difficult because it makes it easier to injure your leg on your own, therefore making it more dangerous and the second reason is because you have to hit your enemy in five places in one attack.

"Daddy, I got it I got it!!!!!" Laurel yelled when she finally figured out the attack, Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hiremeki. I am proud of her, she mastered the attack in just a week, it only took me three days but then again I am much older than her young age of six and a half years. "Thats very good honey!!" I say proudly. I suddenly fall into a coughing attack. "Daddy? Daddy, are you ok?" she asks quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine," I say quietly. I give one final cough and I'm fine the rest of the day.


	7. kenshins death

this is gonna be the last chapter of the story. there will be a sequel that has the POVs of everyone after....well why spoil the story?? and fyi in the sequel it will be more than just POVs, after I have done everyones POV it will be an actual sequel and it will be the story after this story, in the sequel, it will be a cross-over of rurouni kenshin, inuyasha, yuyuhakusho and dragonballz! I hope you enjoy this last chapter and the upcoming sequel!!!!!!

chapter 5

final chapter

kenshins death

I'm training Laurel today, she is doing great, I know that she already learned the Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hiremeki but she wants to train for as long as she can. I did what I had been been doing on and off for the past few months and go into a coughing spell. There's one problem. This coughing spell is the worst I've ever had. It's hard for me to breath and I feel like I'm going dizzy. Everything is going black and I hear faint cries and screams. I faintly hear Laurel's voice say 'Mommy, mommy something is wrong with daddy!!!!!!!' Then the world goes black and I lose conciousness.

Kauru's POV

I'm scared. I had to send Laurel and Yahiko to school even though their father is dying. Shinta is at preschool as well. I wish I could have kept them home today but all three of them had big tests plus I needed to get their minds off their father. I hear Kenshin coughing some more, Megumi is in the room with him trying to get him better, truthfully I still don't trust that woman around my Kenshin, but there is no one else. I feel this must have been the way Kenshin felt when I was in labor with Shinta, not being able to see the other, hearing screams, or in this case coughs, of pain and anxiously waiting to see if the other will be ok.

I hear the dojo door open with the normal "Mommy, Daddy, we're home!!!" as Yahiko and Laurel walk in. Shinta will not be home for another two hours, it's hard to believe our two year old is already smart enough for preschool. I am now in Kenshin's room, anxiously awaiting his awakening. I'm scared. He might not ever wake up, then I see him stir. He is waking up and I will see those beautiful eyes again.

Kenshin's POV

I wake up to the sounds of my house, plenty of commotion, Kauru and Ms. Megumi are leaning over me, the kids are in the doorway, Shinta is still at school. "Whats going on?" I ask, but no sound comes out of my mouth, in fact....this is strange, I'm looking at my own body....but I'm right here it's not possible......I look down to the me on the mattress on the floor. I am moving around, like a child having a bad dream. My body is squirming and I don't understand why, I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my heart and I'm out of it again.

Kauru's POV

"KENSHIN!!!!! KENSHIN!!!!" I am yelling. Kenshin has blacked out again and I can't help but think he is going to die. "DADDY!!!!" I hear Laurel and Yahiko yell in unison. "KIDS STAY BACK!" Megumi yells to them. They both start to cry. I hear Kenshin gasping for air, this is it, hes gone. "Let them come over to their father Kauru." Megumi says quietly. I am sobbing, as are the children. It's too bad that Shinta isn't home yet. He should be able to see his fathers last moments like his brother and sister. Well he's too young to understand anyway, I will explain it to him as best I can when he gets home. "Daddy, Daddy," the kids are crying, I wish there was a way to make this easier for them. Then before any of us can do anything about it....he dies. We all cry. We think of nothing more than of how unfair the world can be. I'm sobbing the most. I miss him and always will.

We hear the door to Kenshin's hospital room creak open. I look up. Shinta is standing in the doorway. He sees our crying faces. "What wrong Mommy?" he asks. "Son, you know that your Daddy was very sick right?" I start to explain. He nods. "Well something happened today, your Daddy has died," I finish. "Mommy what die mean?" he asks. I stop crying long enough to explain. "Die is when you go to sleep, but you don't wake up, ever. You stay asleep forever, and you go to a pretty place called Heaven," I explain. He too starts to cry. There is nothing more I can do to make anyone feel any better.

I am looking through Kenshins things, I find a piece of paper I have never seen before. It is folded. I open it. There is writing on it and I am curious. I sit down on the bed that Kenshin and I once shared and read what was written on it. It is dated October 6 1870. 'Yesterday', is the word that floats through my mind. I read the rest of the paper, it was a song this is how it goes (i dont own josh gracin, the song i want to live or anything else to do with country music)

sometimes i feel like i need to wake myself

to shake myself

i feel like im just sleep walking through my life

i feel like im swimming in an ocean of emotion

but still somehow slowly going numb inside

i dont like who im becomin

i know ive gotta do something

before my life passes right by

i want to cry like the rain

cry like the rain

shine like the sun

on a beautiful mornin

sing to the heavens

like a churchbell ringin

fight with the devil and go down swinging

fly like a bird

role like a stone

love like i aint afraid to be alone

take everything that this world has to give

i want to live

sometimes i wonder why

i work so hard to guard my heart

till i hardly feel anything at all

ive spent my whole life building up this ivory tower

now that im in it

i keep wishing it would fall

so i can feel the ground beneathe me

really taste this air im breathin

and know that im alive

i want to cry like the rain

cry like the rain

shine like the sun

on a beautiful mornin

sing to the heavens

like a churchbell ringin

fight with the devil and go down swinging

fly like a bird

role like a stone

love like i aint afraid to be alone

take everything that this world has to give

i want to live

i want to live

something deep inside me keeps saying life is like a vapor

its gone in just the twinklin of an eye

i want to cry like the rain

cry like the rain

shine like the sun

on a beautiful mornin

sing to the heavens

like a churchbell ringin

fight with the devil and go down swinging

fly like a bird

role like a stone

love like i aint afraid to be alone

take everything that this world has to give

i wanna take every breath i can get

i want to live

yeah yeah

back to Kauru's POV

I slump down on the bed, so that I'm laying down on it, and begin to cry. The last verse continues to ring in my head, 'something deep inside me keeps saying life is like a vapor, its gone in just the twinklin of an eye' This is what he wanted. To know that he lived his life to the fullest, as long as he knew that, he wouldnt need to be old, this was his life and it still is, his spirit still lives and he will always be, in my heart, and the hearts of my children.

a/n well thats it. the story is over, i know it was highly over dramatic, but there will be a sequel that will also have some humor and action in it, as well as romance and tragedy. thanks for reading my story and stay tuned for the sequel, More and More Life, Without Kenshin. pls review.


End file.
